Sickness
by MaryMMC
Summary: A one-shot in which Will thinks Nico is sick. (Now is in my one-shots book)


**Sickness**

Nico was almost falling asleep. He was so tired after capture the flag, which was weird, because he wasn't out of shape. Maybe it was the shadow-travelling, but he would never admit that, specially because Will would make sure he would never hear the end of this.

Anyway, he decided he'd stop thinking about it any further or he would wake himself up, when all he really wanted right now was to sleep.  
He was actually so close to completely passing out he got startled when he felt something soft against his forehead. He opened his eyes quickly, and saw Will's neck.

"W-will? What are doing?" He stuttered, actually blushing from the blonde's proximity, and making a fool of himself.

"You're hot." Will replied.

"Yeah, thanks." Nico replied sarcastically, making Will blush and slap him lightly on his chest.

"You know what I mean, Nico."

"I'm fine, Will, get back to sleep." Nico complained, reaching out and pulling Will next to him again, resuming their cuddling.

Will didn't move, but started to lace his fingers with Nico's dark hair, which made the other sigh in content.

"It could be a fever, you know. You should let me take care of it for you."

"I'm fine, Will. Stop wanting to use your powers for nothing."

"I'm not! I just worry for you" Will said.

"Will, just fall asleep."

Some minutes passed without any of them speaking, but Will decided against it.

"You could get worse by the morning, Nico."

"I already said I'm not hot. If anything you are." Nico pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm a son of Apollo, we're naturally hotter than other people."

"In another context, that would have sounded really conceited" Nico said, smiling against Will's neck, gently pecking him in him ticklish spot, making Will shudder a bit, and by reflex, moving away from Nico, who pulled him back afterwards.

"Gods, stop making jokes, I'm serious" Will said, but giggling a bit anyway after Nico nuzzled himself against him again.

"Will, if anything I'm warm because we have been cuddling for about half an hour now, and your body temperature raised my own. Simple like that. Now sleep."

Will spent a couple more minutes silently before putting his head against Nico's chest, letting the other's head fall from his shoulder in the process.

"Hey! I was using that, you know?"

"Shh, I'm trying to hear your heart beat."

Nico sighed. "I guess that would be slightly more romantic if you weren't examining me" He said with a grin.

Will grinned too, but kept concentrated on his task.

Tum-tum. Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

Will raised his head. Steady heartbeat. He had to try better than that.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, concentrating, not seeing Nico's grin of appreciation of how he could be cute doing simple things like that.

Will was almost giving up when something came to his mind. He took the blanket that was covering both of them and ripped it off, making Nico shiver and moan in protest.

"Are you kidding me, Will? No! Give it back." He said, in fetal position, trying to keep some warm and making grabby hands at Will.

"Nope. Lay down flatly, please." Will said.

"I refuse to. Will, what are you even trying to do?"

"Checking if you have any injuries from capture the flag."

"You already did!" Nico looked at the clock. "Oh, for gods' sake Will, it's midnight and I'm exhausted. Get back in bed, and stop trying to make me sick." Nico said, frustrated.

Will just sighed and pulled Nico by his feet, making him lay flatly on the bed. "I may have missed something on the previous check up. It's just to make sure."

Nico just gave up by then and laid down quietly on the bed while Will just checked over his arms, legs and stomach. Nico always hated when Will lifted his shirt to check his stomach, since it had various scars he had a personal hate for, so when Will did it and didn't put the shirt back down, Nico got uncomfortable quickly.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, glaring at the pillow next to him, just wishing Will would be done with all this.

Will actually didn't even notice how uncomfortable Nico got, too focused on his work. That feeling, it was coming from Nico's stomach now. It was confusing Will so much. At the same time it was coming from his heart, almost like a hand was squeezing it. What the hell was Will feeling right now?

While Will contemplated, Nico put his shirt back down and sat back up. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, looking at Will, the confused look on his face making Nico's chest tighten.

"What is it, Will?" Nico asked, his voice low and almost fragile, a feeling of insecurity taking over him.

But Will didn't seem to hear him. He was still thinking about that feeling he had felt and didn't pay attention to Nico for a few minutes. Then he looked up, to Nico's eyes, then stomach, and the look came back to his face. He crawled back towards Nico on the bed, and Nico held his breath when Will touched his stomach, over his shirt this time.

Nico felt that again, and looked back up at Nico. "Are you okay?"

"O-okay? You're the one acting weird, Will. What the Hades is actually happening?"

Will looked at his own hand, that had dropped to his side, then lifted it back up to Nico's stomach. That feeling again.

"Every time I touch your stomach I feel a wave of sadness come from you, Nico. Sometimes it come from your chest, I… I don't know what's happening."

"Is it part of your powers or something? Like, you're feeling my emotions?" Nico hesitated in asking.

"I… I guess I am. But why would you be sad? Or even insecure?"

Nico's eyes widened slightly. Apparently he was indeed feeling his emotions.

"You kept touching my stomach. You know I don't like it." Nico said, or almost whispered to himself.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Nico. I got so into knowing what was happening I forgot." Will pursed his lips, then gently involved Nico in his arms, kissing his temple. "It won't happen again."

Right after saying that, and after kissing Nico, Will felt the sadness going away and a new one replacing it: one of a simple but unexplainably huge wave of content.

Will smiled and couldn't help but cheesily think of how he loved that boy, and how he could make his stomach get this funny feeling whenever he looked at him.

"I love you, Nico."

He felt with a happy sigh when Nico's stomach fluttered and when he grinned. "I love you too. But never get me out of bed again."

Will chuckled. "But then it wouldn't be so much fun."

Nico turned around so he could face Will, and then kissed him, after punching him on the shoulder.

"Thanks and oww!" Will said after they separated.

Nico grinned. "Are you going to work in the infirmary again tomorrow?"

Will pecked Nico's lips. "I always do, don't I?" he said, referring to another day when Nico told him that.

"Yeah, you do."

"But I actually have to tomorrow. I mean, I just discovered I have a new power that can help me with healing people! That's awesome, right?"

"Yeah. Know another awesome thing?"

"What?"

"Sleep!"

 **It wasn't that good, I know. I just wanted to write it down, and yes, I know their OOC, let's just deal with it, beautiful people.**

 **OKAY FOLKS, QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Since I am completely obsessed with Solangelo, I kind of wrote two other one-shots apart from the ones I had already written, so I just put them all in one book of one-shots! If you want to read them, It's on my profile, so just go there and have fun with all the Solangelo :)**

 **~Mary**


End file.
